21 Mission to Kill
by The Aussie Rose
Summary: Cammie's 21 and still hiding from COC. She works for MIA and she get's a mission to kill someone but there's only a few facts about that person and it sounds like Zach. Will she track them down? Better than the sum. PLZZZ READ! Zammie!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter one - Profile**

I stepped into HQ and one person yelled my name.

'CAMMIE, HOW ARE YOU?' A lady yelled from a desk inside a hidden room and I heard a clang and instantly grinned prepared to hear her signature quote.

'Oopsy Daisy!' I heard Liz cry, 'Oh my gosh, Cammie I haven't seen you in a year! What happened to keeping in touch?'

She walked out grinning from ear to ear wearing a frilly pink top that would only ever look good on her. I noted that she had pierced her ears in the last year and stabbing pain went to my heart. We had been trying to get her to do that for years and I so wanted to have been there when she got them dine. It wasn't much to anyone else but to her it was a big step.

'Hi, sorry I had… problems but it's over now,' I said quietly. The COC had found out where I was on my last mission and basically hunted me for a year.

'What, for a year? That would have been scary. Are you okay?' Liz replied looking terrified. I smiled; she's so considerate of other people, got to love her.

'I'm fine; I just came in for my next mission profile,' I said giving her a hug, 'anyway, how are _you? _I love those earrings!_' _

'I'm good, thanks, Bex gave them to me. I got them done as a tribute to you.'

'That's really sweet. I got to go. I don't think Mr Bianco will be happy with me if I'm even later. See you soon I hope.' Liz gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and I hurried off.

Switching to chameleon mode I scanned the place. Three desk clerks, fifteen agents walking around with folders labelled personal profile and sixteen offices that were visible, and three that weren't so visible.

Ten metres away from his office and he heard me.

'Miss Morgan, do come in. I've been waiting a long time from you.'

'Good morning Sir, glad to see you well. Sorry about the wait, I had a few… problems on the way back. Only took me about two weeks to complete the assignment though, here are the files,' I said handing a file over the desk. He nodded in understanding

'And here is your next mission. Please don't fail this one Miss Morgan,' He said with a smile. He knew I don't ever fail.

I took the envelope from his desk and opened it.

**Name:**** Casey Sweet**

**Age and DOB:**** 22 years, born on the 19****th**** of June 1989**

**Personality:**** Fun, cheery, always makes you smile party girl.**

**Likes:**** Movies, acting, salad, animals, people, running, boys and money**

**Dislikes:**** Anything with carbs, reading, poor people, or football**

Well, she's, I mean I am very shallow.

**Task**

**Find the man with:**

**Dark chestnut medium length hair**

**Tan (bronzed) skin**

**Sturdy, muscly arms and legs**

**Parents who used to be in the MIA and now enemy agents**

**3 murders to his name**

**An invite to Gallagher Academy**

**American birth certificate**

**The age of 21**

**Blackthorne School for Boys graduate certificate**

Please do not say it! Do not say it! Hazel or Blue eyes anything but…

**Emerald eyes**

**And kill him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't realise that I had put two chapters on here!<strong>

**Chapter Two**

'NO! Oh no, There is no way I will do that!' I yelled. And then remembering my manners I said, 'Sir.'

He laughed. He just started laughing at me. I suppose I looked kind of funny yelling at my boss.

'You have a problem with who you are killing?'

'Am I an assassin? No! You did not hire me to kill people for a sport! I am not killing Zach!' I yelled, 'Sir.'

'Oh, so now we have a lead? Zachary Goode I expect you mean? Well, you're going to have to kill someone with that profile. You know there are a lot more men out there with the same. You may leave now and start your hunt.' He replied calmly.

I turned and walked out the door without a goodbye.

'Oh and Miss Morgan, the reason we hired you was because we knew you would get the job done with exceptional results. Please don't let us regret that decision.' Mr Bianco called though the door but I didn't turn around.


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! I wish I was as goode and Alley Carter! :)**

**My last two chapters were completely fail so hopefully this is a little better.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - My Partner's a Douche.<p>

When I was outside I flipped though my mission portfolio and noticed a couple of pages I had missed when I was angry.

**You're Partner**

**Name: Agent Drew Coles**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Status: Your boyfriend**

**Legend Name: …**

I stopped reading and thought; I have a partner. They didn't trust me enough to send me on a mission alone. Why though? I was going to find a different man. Not Zach, anyone but him. But I was going to do it.

An arm slid around my waist and my mouth. I flicked myself out of the strangers grasp and flipped him. I pinned him down and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 'Don't try anything if you want to keep all your body parts. What do you want?'

'Agent Drew Coles at your service, I advise _you _not to try anything because I'm really good.'

'And yet you got pinned to the ground.' I pulled him up and shook his hand.

'Shall we go?'

'Where,' I uttered quietly but I knew he heard me. If he didn't, well, he just isn't good enough.

'To hunt down your boyfriend, maybe he has a twin brother or something. Even so he might have to do.' He replied too cocky for his own good.

'Let me get this straight for you. 1. We are not killing Zach Goode. 2. We are not killing his brother if he has one. Unless he wants to kill me as much as his mother does. 3. He is not my boyfriend.' I almost whispered how much I wish he was but I didn't know this guy.

'Really, I was under the impression he was. Judging by your _fit _the Directors office you wish he was, don't you Miss Morgan?' He replied coolly. 'You know, we still are paying him a visit; just to get a little information.'

I punched him hard. He had pushed me over the line. No-one mocks me or threatens anyone I know.

When he fell to the ground I pulled out my phone and typed a message to Zach;

**-Z**

**I need help.**

**Where are you?**

**-C**

A second later I felt a buzz in my hand. Actually it was 1.35 seconds but I'm not counting.

**-Gallagher Girl**

**Meet me in central Central Park ASAP.**

**-Z x**

I felt a flutter in my stomach. It was just a typing mistake wasn't it? He typed the text pretty fast. But still I couldn't get that x out of my mind. Had he meant it?

To get to Central park took half an hour judging by my calculations, which were usually right. I grabbed Drew and dragged him to the bus shelter and waited for the next taxi to come along. It took 3.4 minutes. We're wasting time I kept thinking over and over.

I dragged Drew into the cab and order the driver to take us to Central Park, to the closest café. After a while he looked to the mirror at us and smiled.

'Ah, I loved to see young couples on dates, it's so sweet. Is this your second?' He cooed. I stared at him in horror.

'No, oh God, I'm not going out with him. He is my…' I stuttered trying to find the words.

'Honey, aren't you toasty in the jacket. You will be soon. Let me take it off for you,' Drew replied smoothly.

In other words I was going to get caught and he was going to save the day as long as I shut up.

'Yeah okay sweetie. Thanks,' I replied quickly realising my mistake.

'What she means is we're getting married.' I sent him a disgusted look. 'Jason Brown is my name and she's Casey Sweet soon to be Casey Brown.'

And to top it all off him lent over, put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. Then the forehead, then nose and was about to kiss me on the lips when I whispered dangerously, 'Save it honey.'

The driver laughed. 'You kids are so cute.'

Then finally he pulled up and I jumped out of the car. The driver didn't notice when I moved away from Drew as soon as he got out. He didn't notice when I slapped Drew's hand when he moved to put it on my back leaving Drew cacking himself laughing. The driver wouldn't notice anything.

I ran to the centre of the park and looked around the trees searching for Zach. A rustle came from my left side and I turned to see and familiar face coming towards me.

* * *

><p>Zach lifted me off my feet and spun me around kissing me at the same time. The world went whizzing by in the special way can and I laughed against his mouth.<p>

'Don't ever scare me like that again.' He put me down but didn't let go.

'I missed you Zach.'

His smirk returned. 'Now who is this?' he looked over my shoulder to Drew standing behind me.

'Drew Coles. It looks like he is your boyfriend after all Cammie.' Drew replied smoothly.

Suddenly Zach's face was a mask. Oh sure I could see a smirk but there wasn't any emotion there at all.

'You have no right to call me Cammie. It's Agent Morgan, not Miss Morgan, Agent Morgan!'

He looked down at me. 'What is going on Gallagher Girl?' He said coolly.

I looked him. His eyes blank but still gorgeous. His mouth was frozen in the stupid smirk that I love.

'Zach umm… The Director wants me to… He wants me to… Umm…' I managed to stutter out.

'He sent us on a mission to kill you.'

'No! That wasn't the plan. There is just a profile that looks like yours. No name nothing. Just your description,' I said, 'we need to find someone who looks roughly like you, went to Blackthorne in at least his final year. He has to have been to Gallagher by invitation.'

'You were sent to kill me.'

'No! I just told you I am not going to kill you. Anyone but you,' I replied tiredly.

'Mr Drew Coles doesn't seem have the same opinion as you.'

'What?' Zach turned me around to face Drew and I screamed, not loudly but just enough to get my point heard.

'WHAT DID I SAY?' I yelled. And Drew smiled. He put up his gun and pointed it to Zach's chest.

'That you're not going to kill him but guess what? You didn't say anything about me.'

'NO!' I covered Zach with my body just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced into my shoulder and I screamed as loud as I could.

Pain flashed through me and I almost went blind. White hot rays of it swarmed my body.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Zach's eyes looking down on me and him catching me before I fell to the ground.

**Review**** please!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I (very unfortunately) have not got the smarts to come up with Gallagher Girls. So officially everything belongs to Alley Carter other than the plot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When I woke up I was lying in a white bed and Zach had fallen asleep at my shoulder holding my hand. I smiled softly and moved to get up when a penetrating pain went through my shoulder. A white bandage had been wrapped around it and tiny spots of blood covered Zach's hands.

'You probably shouldn't move that,' a voice said from the corner. I looked over and saw Drew sitting as still as a statue. His face was slightly bloody and swollen. 'You should also know that the blood covering Zach's hand isn't only yours,' He said quietly, 'He attacked me as soon as he laid you down.'

'Well what do you expect? You shot me.' I replied coldly.

Zach woke up and looked at me. 'How's your shoulder Gallagher Girl?'

'Still hurts. Thank you.'

Hi smirk appeared, 'Well that's what you get for trying to protect me. I don't think you should be the one saying thank you though.'

'If that's your twisted way of saying thank you; you're welcome.' I replied with a smile and he kissed me on the forehead.

'Jeez that is so sweet. Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend Cammie? Oh, wait sorry, Agent Morgan,' Drew spoke up.

'What did I say about talking to her like that?' Zach warned. Drew shut up.

'Where are we?' I changed the subject. A big old fire sat in the corner burning and three beds occupied the room including the one I was on. There were three doors, one to outside, one to the bathroom and one to a small kitchen. A television sat next to the fire and on the opposite wall there was a small window where I could see snow.

'California in a little Bed 'n' Breakfast Inn,' Zach replied, 'if we want to find someone who is exactly like me then we should get going. Are you hungry?' He asked me and I realised I hadn't eaten since breakfast the next day.

'We can just get some MacDonald's later.'

'Okay,' Zach replied turning to Drew's protests, 'you whinge one more time and I will hurt you. You owe her remember, you shot her remember.'

'How could I forget?' Drew retorted under his breath.

Zach helped me up and tried not to touch my shoulder and ended up touching me in other places. I slapped his hand away basically growling, 'Watch it Zach.' I still have my dignity you know.

He smirked, 'Just trying to help Gallagher Girl.'

'Why were you so close when I sent you that text?' I asked suddenly remembering how fast he typed and how close he said to meet him.

'Business,' was the answer.

'What kind of business Zach?' I replied shortly.

'Business I'm probably not going to tell you, especially with him listening,' He said gesturing to Drew who was suddenly very interested in helping me.

'You shot my left shoulder idiot,' I said to Drew who was trying to sling up my right arm.

Zach laughed and led us out to a very, very nice car. 'You didn't steal it did you?' I asked.

'I commandeered it Gallagher Girl, commandeered it.' He replied with a smirk.

I made a disgusted noise got in the front passenger seat. We drove for a while in silence and then I turned the radio on.

'I stared at my reflection in the mirror

Why am I doing this to myself

Losing my mind on a tiny error

I nearly left the real me on the shelf'

Who you are by Jessie Jay blasted through the speakers and suddenly I joined in.

Zach groaned, 'How you like this song?'

They both groaned again in unison.

I laughing and sang, 'Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing…' at the top of my voice.

'Oh my god, kill me now!' Drew grumbled.

'That can be arranged,' Zach replied with a smirk plastered across his face.

I stifled a laugh and rested my head against the window watching out for my shoulder. I couldn't believe I had been shot and now I could barely move without hurting it slightly, how was I supposed to save myself from the Circle if I could barely throw a punch without jarring my arm? How was I supposed to be a good spy or agent?

Zach looked over and took a look at me and he immediately read my thoughts. This is why I usually hide my face from him.

He leant over and whispered, 'My mother isn't going to hurt you Cammie, and your arm is going to get better if you stop thinking about it. It'll be goode before you know it.' He emphasized his last name and I smiled almost reassured. I lean back on the window and sang the rest of the song.

'Just be true to who you are, who you are!'

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little soppy at the start but I couldn;t help myself. Zach has to be nice sometimes! He gets more smirkish (what? that's just how I explain it) later! Thanks to The Original Aussie Ninja! And to ., Yes, Drew is going to be especially hot! <strong>

**R.E.V.I.E.W! R.E.V.I.E.W! R.E.V.I.E.W! It's weird but it totally makes my day!**

**P.S It gets better promise.**

**xx 3 til later, Caity**


	4. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER! Everything belongs to Alley Carter... This applies to all my chapters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Old Man<p>

**Zach's POV**

We reached a little town in the middle of nowhere called Ohio by the middle of the night. Most of the ride had consisted of Cammie 'singing' at the top of her voice purely to drive us mad. Drew fell asleep at 8:03pm and Cammie a little after.

I drove into the literally sleeping town and parked outside an inn. When I opened the door a rush of cool air rushed in and I slipped out and shut the door quickly. I heard a snore from the booking window. Slowing my steps I walked to the window quietly and just for my enjoyment banged on the window where an old man was sleeping. He jolted awake and took a look at me.

'I don't have any money on me son.'

Do I seriously look like a thief? Well at least its part of my job subscription. I smirked.

'No old man, I don't want your money. I want a room. The name's Grant Jonas. Room for three,' I said smugly.

'Room 21, here's the key. Don't make a mess, don't make a noise and don't bring pets, is that clear?' He said without looking down.

'As mud,' I replied getting a scowl from him.

I grabbed the key and headed back to the car.

I opened the door and doubled back. Cammie was leaning against the hood of the car.

'Finally you're awake. I couldn't hear myself think over your snoring,' I teased.

'I don't snore.' Great this is no fun.

'Are you sure Gallagher Girl? 'Cause I just spent almost 4 hours listening to you.'

'I should know yeah. Because neither Macey nor Liz tried to strangle me in my sleep like they did to Bex,' she said with a bit of a grin.

'That's probably because they couldn't hear you _over _Bex but I could because of my awesome spy skills,' I replied with my infamous smirk on, naturally.

'Nice to know how much you're up yourself,' finally a decent insult came out of that girl's mouth. Actually that's not much of an insult. But she went on. 'That man accused you of being a thief.'

'Yeah so,' I said, venturing in on what was going to be a tiring conversation.

'You sounded like you thought it was a complement.'

'Cammie, I'm an assassin. It's kind of in the job requirement,' I was deadly serious.

'Zach, you would never hurt me or steal from me or anything would you?' the worry on her face was killing me.

I put my arms around her waist and said, 'I would never do that to you Cam. Don't you trust me?'

'Maybe I will if you would care to explain why you have this.'

She held up a USB stick. What the hell was she talking about? I had never seen that in my life.

'What the hell is that Gallagher Girl?' I asked quietly.

'It's the stick that has everything on it about me.'

'Why are you carrying it around Cam? It's dangerous.'

'To let people like you steal it and give it to the Circle,' she said sarcastically.

'Really, you think I would do something like that to you?'

'Judging that I just found this in your pocket? Yes.'

'For God's sake Cameron, would I really do that to you? To you!' I roared.

'Yes,' she said quietly, walking away from my arms taking the key and USB stick with her.

The back door opened slightly and Drew popped his head out.

'What happened?' He asked blearily and I pushed him back in roughly and slammed the door shut.

So the window proceeded to shatter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! So just made that up on the spot. What do you think? Review and tell me PLEASE! BTW It gets sooo much better! xx 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Just realised that I put Ohio as a sleepy town. See I'm an Aussie and I know absolutely zilch about America. Well everything that isn't world-wide so yeah sorry about that. Could someone please tell me what the little towns in Ohio are so I can replace it? :P**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Josh and Zach: Hey Caity.**

**Zach: Jimmy, Cammie is mine. She's going out with **_**me!**_

**Josh: Yeeaahh, but I was Cam's first boyfriend and kiss! Where the hell did you get Jimmy from Josh?**

**Zach: Anyway **_**Jimmy**_**! You were her **_**first**_** kiss! She would have been really **_**inexperienced**_**, as in she had no idea you were such a bad kisser!**

**Cammie: Hi Caity, what's going on?**

**Me: *insert massive roll of the eyes* they're fighting over you again. THANK GOD I don't own any of you.**

Chapter 6 - Dream

Cammie wouldn't let me inside even after an hour so I gave up banging and lay down on the park bench exhausted.

_I watched Cammie hold the camera to me. We were in Central Park on a date and I was posing next to a random statue. 'Smile Blackthorn Boy,' she said as she snapped the picture. _

'_Only if you do first Gallagher Girl,' I teased smirking._

'_You are so childish Zachary,' she tutted happily putting the camera away. I scoffed and chased her around until she flopped on the grass laughing._

'_Zach let's go for a swim.'_

_The smile on her face was intoxicating. 'Okay Gallagher Girl but one more picture.' She handed me the camera and I pulled her into me and smirked, 'I love you Cammie.'_

_Cam leaned in and kissed me and I snapped the picture._

_Suddenly it was dark and red lights flashed through the sky. 'Hand her over Mr Goode.'_

_A man was standing next to my mother. Actually I take that back, he was holding her around the hips._

'_Nice mum. You finally got a boyfriend. Too bad it won't last; you always manage to scare them away,' I said sarcastically pulling Cammie up and held on to her._

'_Nice Zach, you got girlfriend. Too bad it won't last; you're too good at lying for your own good. Something you learnt off me.' She mimicked me using a ridiculous baby voice._

'_Don't think so Mrs Goode. Oh woops, haven't you told your new boyfriend you're married? Shouldn't be boasting about your lying now huh?' Cammie said next to me. My mother nodded to a man covered in black. He pulled out a gun and pointed it Cammie._

'_No!' I yelled and covered my body over her ignoring her protests._

_A shot rang out and I felt something pierce the small of my back. I fell to the ground without a word and my foul, evil, loathsome mother walked over and retrieved Cammie's USB stick out of my left pocket in my jeans. 'Thanks son.'_

I awoke sweating and the park bench's arm (A/N what do you call those things? Don't laugh I seriously have no clue :P) was sticking into me.

'Morning there looks like you've slept on de park bench.' The man from last night was limping over.

'Yes sir, I had a little run in with…' I remembered my Gallagher Girl's profile, '…my friend last night.'

'Well don't expect to be seeing her soon. You're lucky to have come here; we don't count criminal records.'

'What?' When I spoke my voice cracked dangerously and I cursed my feelings for her. A spy should never ever become attached to something he could lose easily, especially to his mother.

'Oh, some police people came and were asking about for some girl around early twenties. Of course I didn't say anything but they rented a room and were planning to stay de night,' he said a-matter-of-factly and I realised his accent was French.

'Excuse me sir. I've got to go… to the bathroom,' I made a lame excuse and ran to the hotel rooms.

Twenty lined up in front of a lake and the sun was peeking over the east of them. 46 tiny windows all up and 15 cameras searched the place. When I reached number 21 I noticed that the mat was wonky. Way too wonky.

**Thought I'd try the (semi)funny disclaimer. How'd I go? **

**I'd like at least 5 or 6 reviews before I post again :P? BTW I'd like you guys to put whatever crazy word you want in the next chapter in your reviews. I'll pick the best one and fit it in somewhere. Good idea?**

**R&R pretty please! Pretty please with cherries on top? Xx 3 Caity**


End file.
